Past Truths and Present Fueds
by Iiya-yasha
Summary: When Kagome makes a wish to know more about Inuyasha's mother she learns more than she asked. She comes face to face with the reality of Sesshomaru's hate for humans. Now they must all face a new reincarnation and a ghost! (1 chap.to go)
1. Past Lives

She awoke with a start. She knew she should never have gotten into this. This time Inuyasha would be really pissed at her but she had to do it. So Kagome rose and walked over to the tent where she saw the maiden. The woman rose as Kagome pushed the flaps of the tent back.  
  
"You have come. I knew you would. Ask for only one truth and one dream and I shall grant it."  
  
Kagome had a million questions running through her mind. Most of them were about Naraku.  
  
"Remember that I cannot answer any questions pertaining to the future, only the past."  
  
"I wish to know the story of Inuyasha's mother's death."  
  
"That child is what you shall dream and you shall not wake until you know the whole story. Go now sleep will not allude you for long."  
  
Kagome rose and went to her bedroll thankfully Inuyasha was nowhere in sight meaning he was off making sure they were safe. She lay down and true to the woman's word she fell asleep immediately.  
  
Sudden swirls of color passed before her eyes and just as suddenly as it began it all stopped. Kagome was standing in a large room where the woman who looked just like the woman who acted as Inuyasha's mother looked stood before a finely built man with long silver hair. The man frowned and a silent tear ran down his cheek. Kagome knew this man had to be Inuyasha's father. Next to him stood a boy who seemed to be about the age of ten. Kagome guessed it was Sesshomaru. The boy stood solemnly next to the large man. On the floor next to the woman sat none other then a miniature Inuyasha playing with a ball completely unaware of the pain. Little Inuyasha glanced up and Kagome saw the hurt in the boy's eyes. So he does know what's happening! The man kneeled next to Inuyasha and patted him on his head and kissed his forehead. Kagome felt the tears well up inside her but fought them back.  
  
"Mikio will protect you and Inuyasha. She may still be young but her skills rival even myself."  
  
"But father I wanted Mikio to remain with us."  
  
Kagome looked to the silent member of the group. A girl no older than Sesshomaru stood in the shadows near the door looking outside every few moments expecting something to happen. Kagome wondered what Mikio was searching the night for.  
  
"Sesshomaru you mustn't be greedy. Your brother and his mother need her more than you or I do. We are no longer accepted here but the village is unaware of Mikio's presence. She will remain and protect them until you and I return to take them away. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes father. Goodbye Mikio stay safe."  
  
The girl named Mikio nodded once and again looked out. Out of nowhere the girl spoke quietly and quickly.  
  
"You must be away now. The villagers are gathering. Make haste master and know I will precede them in death or follow. This is my oath now away with you. Away with you both."  
  
Aww he left to save her, the villagers are the reason he left. He would have stayed but the villagers pushed them away. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's father and Sesshomaru left through the back door. When she turned back Mikio was gone and Inuyasha's mother was drawing him close. Two red slits of eyes appeared above the two and Kagome knew that Mikio had transformed into her demon form to protect if needed. Suddenly those eyes disappeared and again Mikio was gone. The Chief of the villagers entered the room and looked down at Inuyasha and his mother.  
  
"He left you. He deserted you to us. Feel lucky woman that I am not one to kill women and children even if the child is half demon. Keep him well in hand though and I will not strike."  
  
"Yes he left. My son will be safe no matter what threats you give!"  
  
"Watch your tongue woman!"  
  
Kagome wanted nothing more than to shoot one of her arrows at the man right then and there for what he had said to Inuyasha's mother.  
  
The Chief turned on his heel and stomped out the door and called for the village to disperse. After they left Inuyasha began to cry and Kagome wanted nothing more then to hug them to her and promise their safety. When Kagome looked back at the door she saw Mikio move away from the door and laid a hand on Inuyasha's mother's shoulder.  
  
"You are safe my lady."  
  
"Thank you Mikio. I know what this means for you. You will never again see your father until you are freed from your duty." 


	2. Past Pain

Time seemed to fly in front of Kagome's face and then it stopped. Inuyasha had aged about a year and he sat on a ledge overlooking a pond, his tears fell silently and sent small ripples through the water. His mother knelt behind him and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Look into the sky Inuyasha. Do you see that star there shinning so bright? I call it Mikio. That is our guardian star. Whenever you feel alone just look at that star and know you are protected. Send up a spoken pray and you will know you are safe for Mikio will hear it and fight away your fears."  
  
"But mama a star can't do that."  
  
"This star can and will. Mikio is our brightest star and our protector. You will understand some day Inuyasha and I don't expect you to now."  
  
His mother stood and left. She walked just inside the door and looked to her left. Two figures moved into the moonlight. Silver streaks proved Sesshomaru to be one but the Amber hair belonged to another person completely.  
  
"You heard that I hope Mikio. I trust you will not let me down and prove to my son that he may trust in you."  
  
Mikio stepped further into the light. Even though the girl could only be twelve or thirteen at the most she was beautiful. Her skin was light and her eyes glowed a light green. What really caught Kagome's eyes was that the girl's hair was the exact color of Inuyasha's eyes! They were the amber that almost caught fire when the sun hit it in just a certain way. She would be a beauty beyond compare when she was older.  
  
Sesshomaru put a hand on Mikio's back and the girl slightly blushed. Kagome then saw that the two were in love. Probably always had been in love. That had to be the reason that Sesshomaru was there and why he wanted her to go with his father and himself earlier. Mikio raised her head though then and stepped away from Sesshomaru then.  
  
"Yes my lady. I shall not fail you."  
  
Sesshomaru bowed his head and seemed to be thinking over something rather distasteful to him when Mikio said this. It was obvious that Sesshomaru did not want Mikio there any longer than necessary. Inuyasha's mother nodded kindly and began to walk then stopped and turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"How do you fair son of my husband lord?"  
  
"Well my lady. He misses you but dares not come to close. You are watched from afar always by him."  
  
"You do not like me do you Sesshomaru?"  
  
"I like you my lady but I cannot lie when I say that you have caused much grief for my father."  
  
"And yourself. Am I not right Sesshomaru? You do have feelings for Mikio and I took her away from you."  
  
"You were not the one who took her away that would be your husband and my father."  
  
"Yes, well I hope that soon we may all be together again so that all ill thoughts towards us will end and we can be a family again."  
  
"Yes. I must go now before anyone catches me here I would hate for danger to befall you while I am here. I could never forgive myself if anything should happen because of me."  
  
"Thank you and goodbye Sesshomaru. Be safe and tell your father that I love him."  
  
"I will."  
  
With those parting words the world began to spin again and then stopped so very suddenly. Kagome grabbed her head to stop any dizziness from taking over. The sight before her was joyous. Inuyasha and his mother were packing their things and Sesshomaru stood next to the door looking out every few minutes to make sure no one was aware of what was happening. Sesshomaru looked to be around the age of a eighteen year old and Mikio ran in through the back wearing all black. Her outfit hugged her body and she stopped in front of Sesshomaru panting.  
  
"Their...hhh...thei...hhuu...coming!"  
  
A man entered looking very robust and deadly.  
  
"Wrong demon their here!"  
  
Sesshomaru did not waste time but pushed Inuyasha out of the way and ran for the man. Sesshomaru's hand glowed and he lunged at the man. The man sidestepped and came up behind him. Mikio was on the man in a moment and the man fell dead to the floor. Kagome saw a glint of metal flash and saw the sai retract back into the folds of her sash. Right away Kagomes attention was called to Inuyasha's mother screaming as several other men drug his mother and Inuyasha out the front. Sesshomaru snatched Inuyasha at the last moment and killed the man before he could stumble out into the open. Mikio went to follow Inuyasha's mother but Sesshomaru stopped her.  
  
"Shh. They won't kill her since they don't also have Inuyasha."  
  
"Fine I will wait for her take Inuyasha and go but I have my duties."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't hesitate but grabbed Mikio to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. Mikio softened and stress left her shoulders as she sagged against him. So soon after the kiss began it ended. Mikio pushed him away and made the motion for him to leave. He ran out the back. Mikio looked back to the front and took several long breaths and listened. All had gone deadly quiet. She stepped out the door and fell to her knees in the horror of what her eyes held. Kagome could only gasp and cover her eyes. Mikio let out a scream and her eyes turned the color of blood. When Kagome opened her eyes again she saw Inuyasha's mother crumpled on the ground with a trickle of blood flowing from her mouth. Bruises covered her face and the parts of her legs that were bared. Kagome cried freely seeing the beautiful woman dead on the ground. 


	3. Presence of the Past

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this the other times but huh here we go... Umm... Inuyasha... Umm... Inuyasha is not mine sadly. None of these characters are except for Mikio. Who is actually a bad chick in another story I haven't posted yet on fictionpress.net. So sadly I don't own any of them.  
  
Well guys on with the story about Kagome's dream and Sesshomaru's true heart...Dum...Dum...Dum...  
  
Inuyasha had watched her enter and then exit the tent and then go lay down. He was ready to go shake the stupid wench silly for doing what he told her not to do. Kagome had never listened to him before though, so why should she start now? Inuyasha stood and walked to the tent where the maiden sat in waiting.  
  
"I knew you would not be long after her. Tell me what it is you desire and I shall show you the truth in a dream. Come now there must be something but remember I do not tell the future only what was or is at this present time."  
  
"You couldn't help me then cause she's from a different time."  
  
Inuyasha stood to leave but the maiden cleared her throat and he flipped her a dirty look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I could allow you to join her in her dream if that is your wish."  
  
"Do it then wench!"  
  
Inuyasha left the tent in a slight daze when he heard what Kagome had wished for. He was at a lose though of why she had wished it. She had wished to know the truth about Inuyasha's mother. It didn't make sense that she would wish it. Why didn't she just ask him he would tell... well no he wouldn't, he would have bitten her head off for even asking. Inuyasha leapt into a tree and leaned back and waited for sleep to come. Just before he slept though he caught a person moving towards the tent.  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
Inuyasha slept. When he stabled himself in the swirls of colors he saw flashes of green and knew he was coming to Kagome. When the world stopped spinning he saw her a couple yards away from a beautiful woman crumpled on the ground. All thoughts of why Sesshomaru was at the tent fled when he realized that it was his mother Kagome was crying for. Another person caught his eye. She knelt before his mother and her eyes were blood red. Anger boiled inside as he had the revelation that this was the person who had murdered his mother. He started to charge and when he brought his famed sword down on the demon it passed right through her body. Kagome looked up with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha?"  
  
"This demon killed my mother!"  
  
"No, no, Inuyasha she was trying to protect your mother when the both of you were attacked but Sesshomaru took you so that you would not be hurt and she waited for your mother because she thought that she would be safe since the villagers didn't have you also. She only wished to protect you! When she left the house thinking it was safe to make herself known she came upon this. Same as I did. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru loves this woman! That's why he protected you he didn't want her to not return his feelings. He actually likes your mother to. Oh, Inuyasha I have learned so much that you would not have known you were so small. There is no possible way you could know everything."  
  
"Slow down Kagome...Who is this woman and what's all this about Sesshomaru and love?"  
  
"This woman is Mikio. Do you remember your mother telling you to pray to the star Mikio? Well there is no star called Mikio she made it up so that you would tell Mikio your fears and she would fight them off or relay anything needed to your mother. Sesshomaru loves Mikio he always has. When you were attacked Sesshomaru tried to protect all of you and almost died but Mikio saved him then your mother and you were being dragged out and Sesshomaru saved you but before Mikio could reach your mother they took her outside to the mob. Sesshomaru believed your mother would be safe since they had nothing to hold over her. Then Mikio told Sesshomaru that he was to take you to your father and she would follow with your mother. Sesshomaru kissed her then left with you."  
  
"Sesshomaru? This doesn't sound right."  
  
Right then Mikio stood and let out an angry growl then scooped up the dead woman and leapt into the air. The world swirled once again around their feet and they were dropped inside a village.  
  
"This is the village where we used to live."  
  
The village was burning and screams were being heard everywhere. Out of the smoke two red eyes appeared and Mikio walked into view. She tossed her left hand out and a dagger flew straight into the throat of a man running toward her. With a nod of her head the dagger flew back into the safety of her sleeve.  
  
"Demon we will crush you!"  
  
Mikio let out a laugh evil enough to frighten the devil himself, and then spoke in a deep but loud voice.  
  
"What kill me like you did the woman!"  
  
Mikio nodded to Inuyasha's mother lying in the clearing near the well in the center of the town. The Chief blanched as he saw her lying there.  
  
"I am avenging my lady. Any who did her harm shall pay. I can smell their scent on her like I can smell yours. I smell yours most of all so you had to be the one who delivered her to the after world! Now die!"  
  
Mikio lunged at the man. He tried to sidestep but Mikio was much to fast. Her anger drove her speed and gave her the power to kill the chief. As he fell to his knees before her and then fell back, Mikio smiled then laughed. She also fell to her knees, and once there began to cry. She had failed her master and her one true friend.  
  
She would follow her to the afterworld and protect her there until her husband came to protect her himself. Mikio stood now and walked over to her friend lying dead on the ground she scooped her up then leapt again.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed as the world began to blur and Kagome looked up to see tears forming in his eyes. Kagome laid a hand on his arm and he looked down at her, his eyes large and filled with pain. Kagome softened and leaned against him to hug him.  
  
Inuyasha allowed her to comfort him. It felt good to know that a woman still cared. He also knew he would spend the rest of his days searching out Mikio and thanking her for her service to his family. Something about searching her out though didn't seem right. It was almost as if he knew he could never thank her but he couldn't remember why. Just then the world stopped spinning and Inuyasha blanched at what he saw. He remembered now...he remembered the ritual.  
  
Note: Umm yeah sorry this isn't that great but I had to bring Inuyasha up to speed on everything. Anyways I won't write more until I get some reviews so tell me what you think... Thanks a bunch... Iiya-yasha. 


	4. Past and Present Together

Sesshomaru looked up as Inuyasha leapt into the tree and promptly fell into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru approached the caravan and knelt down outside the maiden's tent and waited for her to speak.  
  
"Why trouble to bring yourself here Sesshomaru? She is dead and you can not bring her back."  
  
"I can and I will but I must revisit the ritual so that I know how I am to revive her and bring her back to myself."  
  
"And what of Rin?"  
  
"Rin is a child and she is as my own. I feel nothing for her other then a fatherly care for her."  
  
"You lie. The girl is all you care about. She is all you think about."  
  
"I have never had a woman smile at me like that since Mikio. Rin could have been our child."  
  
"I see. So be it go to sleep and you will return to the ritual."  
  
Sesshomaru stood and left leaving the maiden to her thoughts. She stood and walked to the very back of her tent. There she picked up a sai and fingered it lovingly. A slight smile played on her lips before she sat it back down. She left her hand resting on it.  
  
"Mikio you will never come back."  
  
The world was spinning and there was nothing Sesshomaru could do about it. He became dizzy but soon stopped quite suddenly. He was in a clearing and saw the setting sun cast an orange hue across the clearing and saw the small stone temple erected for Inuyasha's mother. Sesshomaru glanced about and saw six people standing about. First he saw himself with his father and the small Inuyasha then he looked to the temple and saw Mikio kneeling before the door. He looked across the way and saw Inuyasha and Kagome. With a calm determination he walked through the clearing and approached them both. Inuyasha shoved Kagome behind him.  
  
"Stop little brother. I do not wish to fight only to see my beloved again."  
  
"Don't you ever try to hurt Kagome. You've done enough to harm my family."  
  
"Careful little brother. If it were not for me you would have died just as your mother had."  
  
"Inuyasha he's telling the truth. He fled with you he took you to your father."  
  
"Only our father fought with his arch nemesis at that time trying to keep him from going after your mother. Look you can see how hurt he is."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned their attention to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. He leaned heavily on Sesshomaru and his breathing was irregular. Just then Mikio stood and turned. She walked to Sesshomaru and his father. She bowed before them and looked into their eyes.  
  
"I will follow her my lord and I shall protect her from your enemies."  
  
"Mikio no please don't. Father can have someone else do it."  
  
"I made a promise. It is only until your father releases me from my sentence. This is my fault and I will take it upon my shoulders."  
  
"Thank you Mikio. I thank you for caring for both my wife and Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
Mikio turned to Sesshomaru then and came within inches of his face. She looked up into his eyes and gasped. Sesshomaru looked down at her with tears stinging his eyes. He vowed to then and there to never love another. Sesshomaru bent his head down to hers and kissed her sweetly on the lips. When he pulled away she feel into his embrace. Sesshomaru bent his head to her ear and looked to be pleading with her to not do it.  
  
Mikio shoved him away and walked backwards and brought out her sai's. She did several graceful swings and rotations in front of her then knelt facing the temple. She bowed her head and raised her sai high into the air and chanted low. Kagome could not make out what she was saying but by the looks on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's faces they knew exactly what she was doing.  
  
The Sesshomaru from the past stepped forward ever as their father tried to grab him back. Sesshomaru's steps became faster and he drew his sword. He screamed and Mikio brought up her other sai just in time to deflect Sesshomaru's sword. She swept out her foot that was faster than lightning and caught Sesshomaru off guard he fell and Mikio made to kill herself and he lunged from where he landed and struggled with Mikio on the ground and pinned her. He simply held her there and she cried out for him to let her up. Kagome looked at the Sesshomaru she knew and saw the pain in his eyes. She saw the hatred raise and fall with each breath he took.  
  
When Kagome looked back Mikio kicked Sesshomaru off and they began to fight again. As Sesshomaru fought her but never trying to kill her she fought to get away so that she may kill herself. Inuyasha's ear pricked up as he heard the chanting again and realized that Mikio began to chant the ritual again and noticed that Sesshomaru flew at her with a new determination. With one last kick Sesshomaru flew back and Mikio snatched the sai up and thrust it into her stomach. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha flinched and then Sesshomaru the past and the present stepped forward and fell to their knees one on each side of Mikio. The past picked her up and cradled her in his arms while Sesshomaru of the present turned and glared at the temple.  
  
The world spun again around all three of them and then one by one they awoke.  
  
Sesshomaru rose from the branch on the same tree that Inuyasha was on. He was much higher and he floated away.  
  
Kagome came out of her tent and looked to the moon as Sesshomaru floated away on his cloud. She could only be sad and feel pity for Sesshomaru, he had lost his love. She knew she would feel the same way if something had happened to Inuyasha. She walked over to Inuyasha's tree and sat underneath it waiting for him to wake.  
  
Inuyasha awoke and could barely see Sesshomaru disappearing into the distance. He looked down to she Kagome sitting below him waiting for him. He looked over to where Sango, Miroko, and Shippo all slept near the fire. Inuyasha knew he would try to stop any one of them from taking their own lives. He had stopped both Miroko and Sango before, but what about Kagome and Shippo what if they tried to kill themselves and he could not stop them. Would he act like Sesshomaru does now? So cold and hard? He knew the answer was yes.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"I want to go to the temple and thank Mikio."  
  
"I do too Inuyasha."  
  
"Good wake everyone it's time we left anyways. I am going to talk to the maid who made us dream."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kagome began to wake everyone and Inuyasha made for the small caravan. He went straight for the tent and went inside without even being allowed. He looked around the small tent and saw the maiden asleep herself. He looked at the other things in the tent and saw a small table in the back corner, and on it was a sai. He moved quietly to the stand and picked up the sai and saw the engraving of the star he used to pray to and then saw the writing on it. It said only two words. Guardian Mikio.  
  
Inuyasha gasped and pocketed the sai. He looked back to the maiden and let out a growl then quit the tent. When he got back they set off right away. Kagome thought it strange because he did not even want his usual ramen.  
  
When they got a good distance away they all heard a blood-piercing scream that carried for miles.  
  
Sorry it took so long but I was unsure how to continue. Now I know I said this was only a dream thing but this makes it much more interesting I think. Who is the Maiden with Mikio's Sai? What is Sesshomaru going to do now that he knows what was said in the ritual? What will Inuyasha do with the sai? Will Kagome or Shippo die to save one of the others? Reviews please I am dieing to know what is going on in your guy's minds! Thanks- Iiya-yasha. 


	5. Past Love

Sesshomaru floated as if possessed toward the temple site. As he drew closer he felt the presence of a foreboding aura. This did not slow hi it only made him more determined. He closed his eyes and opened them in shock. Mikio filled his vision whenever he closed his eyes. The picture of her face was not as he remembered it. She looked menacing and dark. Sesshomaru did not care. Soon he would be reunited with his beloved and no one would stop him.  
  
Inuyasha heard the scream but only quickened his pace. He knew where to go but he now knew that they were to be followed. Inuyasha stopped suddenly and called for Kagome to climb on his back she did so and Miroku and Sango along with Shippo climbed onto a transformed Kirara and continued at a much quicker pace. Once they were close to the temple they heard strange noises and they all closed their eyes to concentrate on the sounds.  
  
Once their eyes were shut a vision of a demoness encircled their minds. This demon had hair of golden red highlighted by the flames that surrounded her. She held a single gleaming sai and looked up. Kagome gasped she knew who this was but only once had she seen her with red eyes. When the demon smirked a single fang protruded from her mouth. Her ears pointed straight back but twitched at the slightest sound. She ran toward them and ran faster and faster until she leapt. Everyone opened their eyes quickly and at the same time. Just then Inuyasha fell to the ground. When he had closed his eyes he had just leapt into the air but without knowing he had been falling back toward the ground. Kagome was thrown forward and landed at someone feet.  
  
The same woman from the vision knelt and sniffed Kagome then snarled; yet she sniffed again and calmed. She looked up to see Inuyasha jumping to his feet. The woman smiled and knelt before Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku landed on either side of Inuyasha and readied themselves for a fight. The woman only glanced at them then motioned for them to follow her.  
  
Inuyasha lead the group and followed Mikio trying to pick up on her scent but found none. He kept his hand on his sword just in case. Mikio never noticed and lead them further into the forest. A thick fog was setting in and Mikio walked faster. Everyone had to run to keep up with her.  
  
Suddenly all fog cleared and they all stood in the middle of a clearing. Mikio turned and bowed then turned away. Inuyasha caught a scent and looked into the air and saw Sesshomaru landing on the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to tell his brother to leave but saw Mikio. She was only a ghost, a memory to keep any from desecrating the temple. Mikio looked to Sesshomaru and walked forward. Sesshomaru stepped back; he did not know what she would do. She only lifted a hand to his face and slid it along his forehead down along the side and on down to his chin. She then slid her hand to his shoulder and stood on tiptoes to kiss him. Their lips only brushed when she pulled away. She stepped back and looked at his shoulder. It was missing the arm.  
  
Sesshomaru not caring pulled Mikio to him and kissed her again. Mikio did not push away but allowed him to kiss her. They pulled away slowly and Sesshomaru looked about. What he saw was nothing what he would have thought.  
  
Bones littered the ground and were in the trees. Mikio had protected the grave for many years and never once left. Kagome gasped and jumped to Inuyasha when she saw that she stood on several ribs of a demon or human she did not know. She chanced a glance at Inuyasha but he was pulling something from his pocket. Kagome looked at it and saw it was the sai that Mikio used so long ago. That must have been why she only had one when they all had closed their eyes. She never remembered seeing Inuyasha with the sai before.  
  
Mikio turned to Inuyasha and saw her sai. She approached at the speed of lightning. Just as she was about to reach Inuyasha and her sai an arrow shot out from nowhere. Everyone ducked and looked about. Mikio was the only one standing. She hunched and scanned the area with her eyes never moving a muscle. Her gaze locked on several people appearing out of the fog and approaching rather slowly.  
  
The maiden walked forward and smirked cocking her head to one side. Inuyasha looked from the Maiden to Mikio. Mikio began to flicker she looked like a ghost and then real. Inuyasha gave a questioning look then Miroku looked to him and answered.  
  
"She's concentrating all her energy to make herself real for the fight. This is probably how she's been protecting the temple."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Inuyasha leapt up into the air and landed in front of the Maiden. Just as soon as he landed a burst of Miasthma shot forward and blew Inuyasha back. The Maiden laughed a shrill laughter and smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you really think I would let you revive her. If she lives I will die! We are connected in the spirit realm. She will not live for I will not die!"  
  
Inuyasha stumbled and stood.  
  
"But the Miasthma, how?"  
  
"How indeed! Do you really think I would come alone? No I will take no chances! Allow me to introduce..."  
  
Sorry guys that I like to be evil but hey I bet you are all thinking that it will be Naraku but heehee hee! Is it? I wonder whom all you guys will guess so hurry up so I can find out who you all think it is. So review review review! Anyways guys this will probably have a sequel! Bet ya all can't figure out who or what it will be about. All I am going to say is there is going to be one major showdown with an awesome twist. Oh the cleverness of me! (aka- Peter Pan—the new movie out...I love it so much he's such a little cutie!) Thanks- Iiya-yasha! 


	6. Past Soul with a Present body

"Allow me to introduce... Naraku, Kagura, and Kikyo!"

Inuyasha growled low and looked upon Kikyo. This couldn't be real this couldn't be happening! Kikyo could not truly be helping Naraku with this. She could not have a part in it!

Kagome gasped and glanced at Inuyasha. How would he take this? Would he follow Kikyo and help Naraku? No Inuyasha hated Naraku so that would never happen. But the betrayal of Kikyo was unbelievable! Kagome notched an arrow but kept her bow down.

Sango glared at Naraku and waited for him to make the first move. She would avenge her brother! She would avenge her villagers! She would protect her friends!

Miroku stayed unmoved by the presence of Naraku. He had felt his evil early on but said nothing. This would be it. This was no puppet; the real Naraku had made his presence known. He was facing Inuyasha as himself and nothing else. This would be the end of either one or the other.

Sesshomaru looked only to Mikio. She had made herself a real human being and slowly the Maiden was becoming a ghost! Sesshomaru let his eyes flicker the shock only for a moment before becoming indifferent once again.

Mikio was the first to move. She walked to Naraku and the others and smiled lightly at them. She moved in front of Kagura and kneeled to her. Inuyasha started forward but was stopped by Miroku and Sesshomaru.

"Vile beast you have used part of me!"

"Yes I think I did well in using part of your soul for her. A small portion of my own was not enough for such a dangerous demoness."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Sesshomaru held no shock back from his face. It was unbelievable! Kagura was made from Mikio! Wait how wouldn't he have sensed it? Had Naraku masked her essence with his own? It made no sense.

Mikio held out a hand to Kagura.

"Come he no longer has a hold on you."

Kagura stepped forward willingly and stepped over to the others and smiled back at Naraku.

Naraku only grinned then looked back Kagura, then twitched his hand. Kagura's eyes widened and looked to Mikio imploringly. Naraku squeezed his hand but nothing happened. Kagura laughed outright and Mikio smirked at Naraku.

The maiden shot forward and attacked Mikio with a strong force. Nothing stopped her from her goal. She struck Mikio deep in her stomach and she collapsed to her knees. Sesshomaru was next to her in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her now bleeding waist.

"Sess...Sesshom...aru..."

"Yes I'm here."

"Hold me...Close forever."

"Only you."

"Yes and no hold me close for I am the wind."

As soon as her words were out her soul left her body and floated for a few moments. The Maiden jumped at the soul but the soul evaded it. Kikyo sent her soul catchers to capture the soul but it destroyed the catchers as they neared. The soul glowed brightly and shot straight toward Kagura. The Maiden screamed and Kagura was lifted from the ground as the soul combined with her own making her, her own person. Someone Naraku could not control. Kagura dropped easily down to the ground and looked up at Naraku. Her eyes were now green with red pupils. She smirked as her hair grew out and took on a slight curl. Her soft laugh grew mirthless as it intensified.

"I am Kagura, and I am the Wind! Cower before me weak half-breed! I will end your life Naraku!"

Hey everyone I had planned to end the story with this chapter but I just couldn't this is to good of a spot! In plus I now work and my back hurts cause today was my first day. And I know it wasn't the hardest thing I have done but standing all day hunched over fries has got my shoulders and back aching so I am not going to end this just yet but hahahahaha I will have my way! Thanks and review!!! Thanks- Iiya-yasha!


End file.
